


Sunrise

by justanothernobody



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, is it funny tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: It was a great view. Donghae has never witnessed any better.Inspired by the new Super Junior - D&E MV "Sunrise"





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Their MV is soo good and crap it struck me with fluff so enjoy this word-vomit. 
> 
> (And it's the 10th story I uploaded, whoop whoop!)
> 
> English isn't my first language so feel free to inform me of any errors I've made. I appreciate constructive criticism so do that too! Hope you enjoy reading it!

It was an... interesting day, to say the least.

Donghae swore he never agreed on going to the forest with Hyukjae for a date. Hyukjae stated otherwise, saying he instantly said yes when he was asked.

(That might've been a lie on his part. He would gladly go on a date anywhere with Hyukjae, even to the worst of places.)

So here he was, sweaty, legs sore from walking too far, and gone at an ungodly hour.

If only the signal could actually reach deep in the forest, he might've been more grateful to every single deity known by mankind.

The sunshine beamed on their faces and the whole scene would've been breathtaking, if only the sun shone a bit less so he could in turn perspire less.

(Even if he knows Hyukjae likes his look a tad bit sweaty, just that light sheen coating his figure looks amazingly sexy. But, _god_ , the day is just too hot to try and seduce his boyfriend.)

They couldn't find an exit so they walked further. Without a sense of direction it was unclear if they had walked in or out of the forest, all he knew was that this date could go in their list of failed ones.

"Here we are."

He snapped out of his trance to see a smiling Hyukjae gesture to the scenery. There were red glow-sticks on the trees, the water flew with the right speed, and all in all it looked... aesthetically pleasing. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hyuk-ah, you made this?"

Hyukjae smiled at the younger. "Technically, I only put some lights here and there and let nature do all the rest, Hae."

Donghae's smile turned into a grin. "It looks great."

"Great to know you enjoy this."

He stepped on one of the stones in the middle of the stream. He admired the place, he admired the elder's work. The lights made the whole scene magical and nothing has ever entranced him this much.

"Hey, Donghae," the other said as he stepped on a stone beside him.

"Guess who's the view." Hyukjae looked ridiculous, his hair all mussed up with his thumb and index finger in a v-shape framing his chin. It was definitely meant to look handsome.

(And he won't lie, it _does_ look good on him.)

"I don't know, the coloured lights make me confused," he replied lightly. They both bashfully laughed.

"This isn't everything yet, Hae."

Hyukjae held his hand out towards him. He grabbed it, soft yet firm, and let the other tug him to wherever he went.

They arrived at an open field with its view directly to the mountains. The spot looked wonderful. He has a bit of want to ruin the moment by clicking his phone camera.

"Hyukjae... This looks stunning…"

The younger was in awe. He didn't know exactly what it is, maybe the landscape or how creative his boyfriend was with the date idea. Either way, he was extremely pleased.

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed this."

He looked at him. A fond smile was on his face, the slight wind blew the long ends of his hair. Donghae has never felt such in love his entire life.

Hyukjae neared him and cupped his cheek, pushing his face forth. He planted his lips onto his in a feather-light kiss, soft and sweet. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

_He can't imagine a day that's any better._

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF under the account mp_2506


End file.
